Betrayal Felt By My Heart
by AquaBluez17
Summary: "Molly, I am getting married..." Dominique Weasley told Molly while trying to avoid eye contact from the she could never look away from. The usually blue headed boy, man, except occasionally when it turned violet due to rage. He could not believe his ears, what had she just said?


**Hey guy! This is just a One Shot about Teddy/Victorie/Dom =) Always wanted to write about them so ta da! Thoughts are in italics. **

* * *

His breath stopped, his hand fell from being in mid air as he had been animatedly explaining to Albus about his latest Auror assignment. He felt like the world was spinning, like he was wallowing away, like something had left him; something that had never been his to begin with. He could not believe his ears,_ what had she said? Was it true? It could not be true! She could not have possibly just uttered those words! The same words that I had said a few days ago. Is she happy? How could she be happy? No she is not happy is she?_ He looked at her in horror, trying to figure out from her face if she was lying.

"Molly, I am getting married..." Dominique Weasley told Molly while trying to avoid eye contact from the she could never look away from. The usually blue headed boy, man, except occasionally when it turned violet due to rage.

"Wait what? No way!" Molly asked in shock as she stared at her cousin who was almost like a twin sister since they were born only a few months apart, "What the hell are you talking about? You aren't even dating anyone!"

Teddy watched her silently, from his niche in the corner where he had slipped in quietly. He was in a daze as she explained everything about her secret relationship with him, another man, to his best friend/almost sister with so much ease. It hurt. He had thought he had been the only one. She had always whispered that in his ear after the long tiring nights. Her ignorance hurt him, making him realize that he had done the same to her when he had announced himself engaged to her sister. _At least I didn't hide my relationship. She knew I was with Victoire and she still went ahead with having an affair. I wonder if her boyfriend, fiance, knew what she was up to all of those nights._

"Dom when were you planning on telling us you had a boyfriend/fiance? After you bloody had kids?" Victorie asked in shock as she glared at the big diamond ring on her sister's hand.

"Dom, honey..." Molly said softly as she grabbed her hand gently.

"I am happy Molly! I just couldn't tell everyone since it was so sudden and Teddy and Vic just got engaged too! I didn't want to steal the light away from them," Dom responded lightly making Teddy even more nauseous.

"Who is it Dom?" Freddie asked as he walked in, his arms crossed over his chest as he assessed the situation.

"It's Raidon...," he heard her say softly, his heart breaking into a billion pieces.

"Oh my god!" Finally! I just knew you two would end up together even when you denied liking him all throughout your years at Hogwarts," Rose exclaimed as she practically jumped with joy, "Honestly Dom, I have no idea how you thought you could hide this one."

"What?! Raidon? That slimy git! He never told me anything and he's supposed to be my best friend!" cried Freddie in out raged.

"Oh hush Freddie. We all know what you would have done to him if he had told you. It's a good thing he didn't or else Dom would end up being a spinster her whole life," Molly laughed as she relaxed, knowing that her cousin was troubled but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. So she just took the information in with stride, promising herself to ask Dom later if something was wrong. _Maybe it's anxiety_.

He watched as one by one the whole family, which he had come to know as his own, came out to meet his Dominique and tell her that they were happy that she was becoming someone elses'. _They want my property to leave me? They are happy that she is leaving me? __**Wait.**__ Since when is she my property?_ argued a more sensible side of Teddy, mentally. Pushing the nagging voice aside, he did the best thing he knew to do, plan a meeting with her; with Dominique. _I just need to talk to her. I need to know that she is happy._

Teddy planned in his mind as he watched everyone exclaiming out in joy at the idea of Raidon Nott. He had never seen what everyone else had seen in that boy. Sure he was Freddie's best friend, but that didn't mean he was trustable. The boy just spelled bad. He was always lurking around in the shadows and acting shady just like his father; the ex-Death Eater Theodore Nott. He had heard of the rumors that everyone including the media spread. They all claimed that they knew Raidon was dating Dominique but whenever he had asked Dom she would always tell him the same thing; That he was the one. She had even gone so far as to tell him that she would rather die than marry him._ Oh the lies she spun..._

He watched her as she got badgered with questions about her wedding with that man. _How dare she? Who does she think she is? How can she even think of marrying someone else? How ridiculous! Why did she do this to me?!_ he questioned himself, his thoughts whirling out of control.

"Wait why isn't the ring on your left hand Dom?" Victoire asked as she lifted her sister's right hand to look at the ring closely.

"I cut my finger by accident yesterday when I dropped a glass and then just put on a band aid since I couldn't heal the wound by myself. I forgot all about it actually since I really needed to be somewhere," Dom replied smoothly.

He smiled slightly when he saw that the ring was not on the right finger. People believed that the ring finger had veins connecting to a persons a heart. Due to the logic, it was always assumed that an engagement ring should be worn on the same finger since it would supposedly make room for the person in the other's heart. Usually he did not believe in such old wives tales but at the moment, anything soothed his soul. Especially the fact that he had been the one to bandage the right hand ring finger. He wanted to hold on to the smallest details so he could attempt winning a war, this war for his Dom; the war he had already lost since she was now engaged and so was he.

He had to meet her, talk to her. He had to know if she was doing this willingly. His mind told him to not act rash but his heart was doing it's own thing. He just had to talk to her and that is when his best friend said the best excuse he would need. _See! This is why I love you James! You are always there for me_, he thought smirking.

"Oi Dom! I think you left your coat outside in the snow!" James called out as he also entered the living room to see what was going on.

Teddy watched as her eyes opened in shock at the thought of her coat in the dirty snow and practically ran outside. He shook his head slightly his mouth curling up, until he remembered what she had said and quickly followed her out before she could be surrounded by people once again.

When he walked outside, he saw her grabbing her coat from the ground where it had ended up magically, and started to brush it off, obviously forgetting that she could just perform a quick dry spell. He went up from behind her and before she could even notice him he dragged her around the corner of the house, pushing her up against the nearest wall in the dark.

"What the he-" she began but he cut her off, his thoughts overwhelming him.

"What the hell did you just say? You are getting married?! Do you even know what you are talking about?!" asked Teddy, losing his temper as she tried to loosen his grip on her.

"Yes I am getting married. What did you think I would do Teddy? Spend my whole life pining after you?" Dom spat at him refusing to back down from his physical abuse.

"I don't give a damn Dominique. Who the hell do you think you are? Getting married? What kind of an act is this? Did you by chance mention to your future husband about how until last night you were moaning in my arms begging me for more? Or did you conveniently forget that?" Teddy roared his hands gripping hers more tightly as he grinded up against her on the wall. He could care less about the way he sounded and hoped she would stop torturing him and just answer his damn question.

"What's your deal? It's not an act! It's true. I am getting married just like you are too my sister! And since we are getting married to **other** people, it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while. I can't do this anymore. I can't be the other woman anymore Teddy. I love him and I can't do this to him anymore," Dom told him, her heart breaking as she said it but she stood firm since he had clearly said she meant nothing to him the last time they had spoken, and she was not going to let him use her like that.

"What the? What did you say?" Teddy questioned her as his face hovered over hers, his words barely a whisper, "You are mine Dominique. I don't know why you think you can just give yourself away. Only I have rights over you. You can not just marry someone! Do you really think I would let you do that?" Teddy demanded.

"It has nothing to do with you Teddy! I have always been and always will be the second choice to you. You know as well as I do that you can't live without Victorie so why can't you just let me go? I am nothing but a person who works under you in the ministry and your future wife's sister. How dare you try to get involved in my personal life?!" Dom yelled, pushing him off of her, hating him for trying to control her when he was the one who had put her in this situation.

Teddy, who was not prepared for this assault, stumbled back and stared at her in awe as she moved up to him.

Placing a finger on his chest, Dom told him, "I am getting married, Teddy Remus Lupin, and you cannot do anything about that. I can't play the role you want me to play in your life and if you truly cared about me you will understand that. Or maybe you will just prove me right and show me how you feel. As if what you said last time wasn't enough."

"I have a life to live, and if you can get married then I can too right? So that is exactly what I am going to do. Staying away from your new family, your future, you life," Dom said, starting of bold but ending in a whisper, "Isn't that what you wanted Teddy? Well now your wish has been granted. Congratulations for your marriage with Victoire and have a great life Teddy," Dom choked out, feeling the tears coming up now.

Teddy watched as she turned around and walked away from him. Her every step hurt him and cut through his heart, breaking it into pieces. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that she meant everything to him, that he needed her, that he had kept the feather of her first owl with him since he wanted to keep a part of her with him. And not just that, he had other things of hers that he would never give her back since he wanted to feel like he had her with him.

He watched as she took a step out of his corner, a step out of the small garden they both had built together when they were younger, a step out of the backyard, a step out of his life. She walked away taking the happiness out of his life, the happiness she had brought in with her cheeky and beautiful self. He watched her leave, thinking about all of the things she had made him do. Even without trying Dom had changed his life, in ways Victoire probably never could.

For the first time he had felt his cold heart beat, beat rapidly for someone else besides his god father and family and maybe even Victorie a bit. As that person now walked away, the heart had stopped beating like before. Blood still kept being pumped through his body, but he had become a reptile. A cold-blooded animal.

He watched as she finally exited from his life. Lucy's words rang in his mind of the time he had been talking about love, as he lost sight of her retreating back now. _When she will try to leave you, your will stop breathing_. He put up his hand to his nose and still felt himself breathing._ See James! I proved you wrong!_, he thought.

But he knew, that he had been right. His breath had stopped. The only reason he was still standing, still watching, still breathing was to see her come back, back into his life, back into his reach, back into his arms.

Giving up, Teddy walked into the house silently and went into a quiet room. He fell on the couch, burying his head in his hands.

"You were right Luce. She left me, and now I can't breath, can't move on, can't live. She was a bit part of my life, my heart and now I feel empty. But the thought that hurts the most is that... I am the culprit Lucy. I pushed her away, made her leave; leaving me stranded. I am the cause of my own pain," Teddy said, wringing his now black hair in frustration.

"I pushed my Dom, my lover, my escape from the world, away from me so I could live a life of a dead man," he whispered in the thin air finally succumbing to his feelings in despair, mourning the loss of a loved one.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it =) Do feel free to leave a review on what you thought :D **

**Critizcm and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
